


Imagine…Sam Finding Out You’re Nesting (A/B/O)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Could you write an alpha!Sam x omega!reader where the reader is nesting and is stressing out because Dean’s scent keeps coming into the room and it makes her feel unsafe even though she knows he wouldn’t do anything, so Sam had to calm her down…





	Imagine…Sam Finding Out You’re Nesting (A/B/O)

“Did you steal my blankets?” you could hear Dean shout through your bedroom door.

“Yes. Go away please,” you said, rearranging your bed for the fifth time in an hour.

“Can I have it back? I’m cold,” he said, knocking again.

“I’m in my heat. I need to rest,” you said, sitting down and standing up with a sigh, adjusting them into a mold.

“You own like twelve blankets. Come on, let me have one,” said Dean from the other side.

“You’re stressing me out dude and this sucks enough with Sam not home yet,” you said. “Crank up the heat in your room, go take a hot shower and by the time you get back, it’ll be toasty.”

“I just took a shower like two hours ago,” he said. “Just one-”

“Go away,” you said sharply, Dean grumbling but you could hear him head across the hall to his room, plopping down on his bed. 

You spun around and rearranged the blankets again, every single one in the bunker currently on the mattress, curling them together until you found a perfect shape to form into, a spot for Sam too whenever he got home. But you wanted him  _now_ , wanted his scent to fill the air and calm you down.

Dean was the brother you never asked for but were thankful to have in your life. He was family and you loved him, knowing he’d take bullet for you in heartbeat.

Except for during your heats. His scent was overpowering and after mating with Sam, every fiber of your being told you Dean was a threat and to get to your Alpha. Never in a million years would Dean touch you. But he was still an Alpha and you were still an Omega in heat and that alone was enough to drive him nuts. Or at least send you into paranoia.

You caught a big whiff of him again, knowing he must have gotten out of bed and gone somewhere else in the bunker or hopefully out. Sam was supposed to be home in a few hours but until then, you weren’t leaving your safe cocoon. 

 

“Y/N, can I come in?” you heard Sam say, opening the door softly as you lifted your head off the pillow and came out of your half-sleep. “Pretty Omega, what are you doing?”

“Um, I think it’s called nesting,” you said, blushing when you saw Sam’s smile. He shut the door and pulled off most of his clothes, curling into the spot you’d saved for him, tucking his body close to yours. His scent came off in calming waves and made you sigh.

“This is cozy. You alright? Nesting can happen when you’re either trying to make pups or the Omega is stressed I’ve heard,” he said. “We aren’t quite ready the former so I’m thinking something happened while I was gone.”

“I don’t like being alone with Dean. His smell just…it makes me want to hide away in you,” you said, expecting to have to explain yourself. Instead Sam nodded and pulled your head close to his. 

“He won’t hurt you. I’ll stay right by your side until your heat’s over and every second after,” he said, pulling the outer shell over the two of you. “Seriously, this is the comfiest thing I’ve ever felt. You smell so nice in here.”

“I feel a thousand times better already,” you said, Sam nuzzling over the mark on your neck.

“Me too. Get some rest, Omega. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
